


Hamilton Drabbles

by Life_once_lived



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton the musical, Love Story, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, affair, ships, some tears may be involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_once_lived/pseuds/Life_once_lived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton one-shots and drabbles. Possible affair, death, angst, fluff, Philip's death, etc. I don't really know, it's kind of whatever I feel like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aren't you going to say something?

Eliza held her computer in her lap, re-reading the headline. ‘LAWYER ALEXANDER HAMILTON ADMITS TO AFFAIR’. Tears welled in her eyes, not noticing the door opening. He didn't even have the common decency to even tell her. Instead, he publicly outed himself, dragging his family down with him.

“Eliza?” Alexander asked in a hushed and ashamed tone, slowly approaching her crying form.  
“I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I should have been a better wife, a better mother. I've failed.” Eliza said, her voice cracking.

Alexander stood there, his heart shattering at the hurt, disappointment, and distrust in Eliza's voice. He had done this to her, he had hurt her. She was always there for him, always fought for him, even when no one else would. 

“Aren't you going to say something? Is the great Alexander Hamilton finally at a loss for words?” Eliza cried, the words on her laptop screen blurring with her tears.

Alex still stood, stunned. Eliza was never one to get upset, she was always gentle, kind. He knew he should have told her, but he didn't have the courage. He had brought another woman into their bed, and replaced the love of his life. 

“Don't even bother. You’ll sleep in your office. You’re not welcome here anymore.” Eliza said, the words cutting through Alexanders brain like a knife.


	2. Dont leave me here alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is historically inaccurate, fight me.

Alexander has always been an alcoholic, ever since he was a young boy in the Caribbean. Things had only gotten worse. Between the stress from work, that dumb ass Jefferson, losing Philip, he couldn't take it anymore. Alex quickly grabbed his car keys, ignoring Elizas pleas. Whenever anything went wrong, alcohol was his go to. He purchased the three bottles of whiskey, returning to his car in the parking lot. Alexander cracked the seal of the first bottle, drinking it, and fast. Before he knew it, he had finished the first bottle and had already started on the second. 

Eliza had been driving through town, dropping little Philip at Angelicas, as she was trying to find Alex. She noticed the dark shadow of a car that looked like Alexs in the parking lot of the liquor store. Eliza quickly pulled in next to Alex, throwing open her door and rushing to the door of his car, opening it and finding Alex passed out in the drivers seat, his pulse weakening. Eliza shook Alex awake, pulling him into her own car. 

“Come on Alex, stay awake, look at me.” Eliza instructed, calling an ambulance, closely monitoring his dying pulse. “Alex, stay awake, keep those eyes open.” 

Alex tried to keep his eyes open, his pulse slowing and breaths becoming shallow. He vaguely made out the outline of Eliza, sensing the worrying in her voice. “Goodbye, my love.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“Alex! ALEXANDER DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES ON ME.” Eliza screamed, clinging to her husbands lifeless form. Her throat burned from her screams, the sounds of sirens in the distance mixing with Elizas cries for help.


	3. No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU, Samuel Seabury/Eliza Schuyler

Eliza was a student at NYU, and she had everything she could have hoped for. A loving boyfriend, Samuel Seabury, her two amazing sisters, Angelica and Peggy, and she was going for the job of her dreams, a chemist. It was a quiet day at NYU, filled with studying and more studying. Finals were only a week away, and Eliza needed to get her mind off of things. She dialed Sams number, listening it ring, and then go to voicemail. Eliza then decided to walk down the few flights of stair to reach Samuels dorm. She gently knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. 

“Hello?” Sam peaked out from behind the door, clearly hiding something, “shit” He mumbled, seeing Eliza in the hallway.

“Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and watch a few movies?” Eliza asked, attempting to see into the dorm. 

“Maybe another night? Im..um...busy.” Sam covered, not convincing Eliza.

“Who's there Samuel?” A sweet voice rang out from the dorm, causing Eliza to push past Sam and into the dorm, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the half-dressed woman standing there.

“Liza, wait!” Samuel called, Eliza pushing her way into the hall. 

“You know what? Im done. Im done with you and your bullshit!” Eliza snapped, pulling the promise ring he had given her off of her finger, throwing it at his feet. “And here I am, thinking I could have loved someone like you. I never loved you, and no one ever could.” She said, tears streaming down her face. 

Eliza made her way back up the stairs, leaving all thoughts of Samuel behind her.


	4. There's Always Another Side To An Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica finds out about the affair.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Also, I've been super lazy on posting. Sorry.

Angelica Schuyler had never trusted Alexander, not since the winter party where they met. Alexander had taken an interest in Angelica, but Angelica had turned him down. Instead, Alex had opted for another Schuyler sister, Eliza. Angelica was willing to put up with Alexander if it meant that her little sister would be happy. Eliza’s happiness was all that Angelica could hope for, and if Alexander took that from her, there would be an issue with the eldest, and scariest, Schuyler sister.

It was a quiet night in for Angelica, watching movies, updating her Tumblr blog, she was finally taking some time for herself. She was scrolling through her dash on Tumblr, when a particular post caught her eye.

Hatred-for-hamilton  
So, word around town has it that our disloyal Alexander Hamilton has been sleeping with another woman? Even better, he’s been paying her husband?! Poor Eliza, so clueless.

Angelica quickly pulled out her phone, angrily calling Alexander. As soon as the line connected, she was already talking. 

“Did you cheat on my sister?! The woman who loves you? The woman who carried six children for you? She gave up everything you Alexander! She could have had it all! Married a wealthy husband, continued her dream of being a scientist! She gave that up for you Alex, for you! Everything she did is for you!” Angelica snapped, not pausing to breathe.

“You don't understand...You couldn’t understand.” Alexander replied in a hush tone, making sure Eliza couldn't hear him from the next room.

“Understand what? That you’re a pathetic excuse of a man, husband, and father? She deserves so much better than you!” Angelica responded, extremely angered. “How is she still living under the same roof as you?”

 

“She doesn't know...not yet, I can't tell her yet.” Alexander said, barely above a whisper.

Angelica’s side of the phone call fell silent. Her sister, Eliza, the kindest, most gentle person she had ever met. This petty excuse of a man had hurt her, and poor Eliza didn't even know yet. Angelica had let him hurt her, she let him go. She let him fall for Eliza, and instead of falling, he was dragging Eliza down with him.   
“You have to tell her! If you don't, I will, and I can insure that if she hears it from me, it won’t end well for you.”

Alexander’s mouth went dry. Angelica had always told him if he ever hurt her little sister, he would pay the price. Frankly, Alexander never wanted to see that day. Unfortunately, it would come far too soon.


	5. Just A Few More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets ditched on a date.

Eliza sat in the booth of the diner, checking her watch. Charles, her boyfriend, should have been here ten minutes ago. She tapped her foot, staring outside. The waitress returned with a glass of water. 

“Are you ready to order, darling?” The woman asked kindly, holding her notepad. 

“Um...Could I have a few more minutes?” Eliza softly replied, checking the time again. “My date should be here any minute.” 

The woman gave Eliza a sympathetic look, but nodded and walked over to another table.

Alexander looked up from his coffee, frowning. The woman in the booth had been expecting someone for almost an hour, and nobody had showed. He left the coffee cup at the table, getting up and walking to the booth. 

“Sorry I’m late….Traffic.” He smiled, sitting down across from Eliza. “Just go with it.” He whispered.

Eliza softly nodded, smiling. “You don’t have to do this...I can eat by myself.”

“No woman as beautiful as yourself should eat alone,” He smiled. “Besides, I’d be more than honoured to have dinner with you. My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

Eliza’s smile broadened. “I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, but my friends call me Eliza. I really appreciate you doing this…”

The waitress returned, the two ordering. They conversed for hours after their meal was done, completely fascinated by one another. Eliza looked at the time on her phone, frowning. “I should get going….This was amazing.”

Alexander smiled. “That it was.” With that, he slid a piece of paper to her with his phone number on it. “Call me sometime.” 

Eliza took the paper and stood, smiling before she left. She never thought that being ditched on a date would end this well.


End file.
